Last week, Kevin and Tiffany decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Jessica to time them with a stopwatch. Kevin sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 53.84 seconds. When it was Tiffany's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 36.4 seconds. How much faster was Tiffany than Kevin in seconds?
To find how much faster Tiffany was than Kevin, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Kevin's time - Tiffany's time = difference in times. ${5}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Tiffany was 17.44 seconds faster than Kevin.